Pirates of the Caribbean:Curse of the Black Mouse?
by MegaRob64
Summary: *DEAD FIC* You know those stories about people riding the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland and then getting transported into the movie, meeting up with Jack and Will? This is the opposite of that.


~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~INTRODUCTION~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well well well, being the Disneyland fanatic that I am, I'm surprised that I haven't written a fic that directly is about Pirates of the Caribbean. Heck, I'm not sure why I didn't even write a Haunted Mansion fic yet! XD   
  
Well, I've decided to do just that. My first shot at a Disneyland-ride-turned-into-a-movie fic will be a Pirates of the Caribbean fic, and then a Haunted Mansion fic soonafter. And no, I don't plan on making a Country Bears fic, as that's the worst of the 3 Disneyland-ride-turned-into-a-movie films. -_-;  
  
Anyways, this fic is gonna be a bit different. You probably have read those fics where ordinary folk from the present time(usually fangirls, of course) go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and get sucked into the world of pirates from the movie and meet Will and Jack, right? Well, this is going to be the exact OPPOSITE of that. ^_^  
  
I suppose it'd be courteous to open this with the opening that Walt Disney once said about the ride to a guest: "We have a special attraction, we call it the, uh... Blue Bayou Lagoon. People get on a boat here, ride through the lagoon, and then as they get around here we're going to take them down a waterfall and take 'em back into the past; into the days of the pirates. You know, where the old Caribbean area was full with pirates and they were sacking towns and things. You believe in pirates of course...?" "Oh, yes." "Well now you got into this mess by going down a waterfall, now how would you suppose we get 'em out of there?" "By going UP the waterfall?" "That's right, anything's possible at Disneyland!"~Walt Disney  
  
-Rob   
  
==============================================  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Mouse?!  
  
by nintendestined  
  
Chapter 1 of 4  
  
"THERE BE SQUALLS AHEAD"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!!! ITS YOUR OLD PAL, MICKEY MOUSE, TELLING YOU TO GET UP, BECAUSE ITS A BRIGHT SUNSHINY DAY! GOSH, I JUST LOVE MY JOB!" Maynard groaned, looked at the Mickey Mouse clock(which read 6:00 AM) and got out of bed. He threw his Mickey Mouse blanket to the side, and stumbled to the bathroom. It was still pitch black outside, so he flipped on the switch for his Donald Duck nightlight so he could see what he was doing. Maynard peered into the mirror and just stared at himself, half-asleep. The person in the mirror wasn't a little boy, no sir, even if he was wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas. It was a middle-aged man, whose hair was already had a grayish color. Even his skin began to wrinkle a bit. Maynard was a tall and thing man, whom would resemble Jack Skellington's build if he were a bit skinnier.   
  
The man turned on the faucet, and began to wash his face, thinking, {Another day, another dollar... If things weren't so routine around here, my life would at least have a few more good memories... I miss my old mansion...} Maynard sighed, turning off the faucet.  
  
Just then, his Mickey Mouse phone began to ring. Maynard rushed over and picked it up, answering, "Maynard speaking, may I ask whom is calling... SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" A younger voice came from the other end of the line, "Woah, take it easy pal! Sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Maynard's eyebrows rose, "Don? What the heck are you doing, calling me this early? I need to get ready for work!" "Yes yes, I know, and thats why I'm calling you! Look, come meet me at New Orleans by the pirate shop at... uh... about 3:00 PM today. You won't believe what I found!" Maynard was more intrigued now, "W-well... what is it that you found?" "Look, its.... The... Oh nevermind, its a surprise, just be there! And if any of those doombuggies guys come asking for anything just ignore them for today." "You got it... I guess. Okay, see ya later today." "Right, remember, 3 PM, by the pirate shop."  
  
Now why would Maynard be meeting somebody at New Orleans? Well, for those who are of the uninitiated, I feel very sorry for you, because the very place Maynard works at is....  
  
=9 HOURS LATER=  
  
...The Happiest Place On Earth. Still don't know? *sigh* Well, I suppose I should just tell you flat out: He works at Disneyland. Now, being a castmember at the happiest place on earth isn't the easiest job ever, especially when you're Maynard. You have to push buttons all day, dress up in large and hot costumes only to be smothered by crowds of children, and you also have to deal with complaints from angry guests that don't agree with the overpriced items. But alas, if you're somebody like Maynard, you can turn such a challenge into something enjoyable. The problem for Maynard was that he had to stop working at The Haunted Mansion, one of Disneyland's most beloved attractions, which has the biggest following of them all, even moreso than Pirates of the Caribbean. But I suppose that we should get back to the story, shouldn't we? Maynard, whom was dressed in his castmember suit, had finally made it to the pirate store in New Orleans Square, one of the many lands within Disneyland. It was made to look like a replica of the actual New Orleans, complete with ladies throwing down Mardi-Gras beads from balconies and jazz players playing Swanee River. It was a fairly crowded day, nothing too unusual, but it was still a nuisance while trying to navigate through the many passageways and streets in New Orleans Square. Maynard peered around, looking for Don, whom had something to give him. He then spotted him leaning against a wall, dressed in the familiar castmember garb.  
  
Maynard made his way through the crowds of people, yelling out, "Hey Don! I'm over here!" Don, a fit looking person whom was in his early twenties, grinned when he saw his old pal had finally arrived. Don walked up to him and pointed to his Donald Duck watch, "You're 10 minutes late, pal. I thought you weren't gonna make it." Maynard just pointed to his Mickey watch, "Yeah, well Mickey here says that Donald isn't a very good timekeeper himself."  
  
They both laughed and sat down on a nearby bench. Don was holding a suspicious looking brown paper bag, which caught Maynard's eye. Maynard inquired, "So, is that what you wanted to show me?" Don grinned again and took out some of the contents of the bag, showing Maynard a handful of gold coins, "Remember when I took that trip to Mexico last week? You know, I won my ticket in a contest?" Maynard was puzzled, "Really? Thats funny, I won tickets to Mexico too, but I couldn't find them after that Thanksgiving dinner I invited everyone to. Don't you find that a bit weird?" Don looked a bit weary, "U-Uh, yeah. Well, uh, these coins are the real deal; Aztec gold!" Maynard just stared at him blankly for a moment. Don still kept grinning, "C'mon Maynard, aren't you surprised?" Maynard just began to laugh out loud. He laughed so loud, everybody around stopped moving, and just stared at him. Even the band players stopped playing their tunes. A guy in a Goofy costume took the costume's head off, causing the little kids around to cry and shriek. A tourist got smacked in the head by an oncoming ring of beads that was thrown from above. Soon enough, Maynard noticed what was going on and stopped laughing. He just stared at everyone and said, "What? Ever seen an old guy laugh before?" Eveyrone just continued about their business, and the silence quickly disappeared.   
  
Maynard looked at Don and said, "THIS is what you called me for?" "Well, yeah! C'mon, you don't believe me?" "Don, I think you've been watching that Pirates of the Caribbean DVD one too many times." "But c'mon, it IS real! Look, see, I even have this certificate I got from the local welder! Here, feel it. It IS real gold." Maynard sighed, "Don, where'd you get those from?" "A guy in Mexico sold 'em to me. He seemed really desperate to get rid of them though." Maynard chuckled when he heard that, "He probably ripped 'em off. You better be careful with those; otherwise the mafia might show up at your house and... y'know, fanny's your aunt, etc." Don leaned back, smiling, "Now who's the one watching Pirates of the Caribbean movie one too many times NOW?" Maynard laughed again, but not so loud that the people would be distracted like before. Maynard sighed, "You know... I've been thinking lately about quitting my job here." Don looked surprised, "Alright, just what are you on?" "I'm serious here! Something's not right, things don't feel the same. Ever since I stopped operating around The Haunted Mansion anymore, things felt... How can I describe it... Its like the 'magic' is gone." Don chuckled, "The 'magic'? Geez, you're sounding like one of the commercials for this place; all these years of adoring Disney must really have taken it's toll on your poor mind. The only magic there'll ever be is if Eisner decides to give us a paycheck that'll allow me to retire sometime before I grow a beard!"  
  
Maynard groaned, "Aren't YOU the cynical one today. Maybe I should go take a walk." "In this crowd?... Oh wait, I have something for you." Don took out a coin from the paper bag and held it out, grinning, "Here, Maynard, nothing says magic like free money!" Maynard felt unsure about this for some reason, "You sure you should give that to me?" "Aw, just think of it as an early Christmas gift!" Maynard laughed again, "You've been saying that for the past 17 years, yet you still end up giving me something in December anyway." Don rubbed the back of his neck, "Well yeah, I try to forget about it. Well, see ya around. I got some Orlando Bloom stuff I need to pick up for my niece." With that, Maynard's friend got up and disappeared in the crowds. Maynard sighed, and raised the coin up into the light. The castmember noticed some weird inscriptions that were engraved in the coin. Maynard read the words out to himself, and thought, {Why is this in Latin?}  
  
He shrugged and put the coin in his pocket. Scratching his head, he thought again, {Maybe Pirates of the Caribbean will get my mind off of things...}  
  
=10 MINUTES LATER=  
  
Maynard found himself on one of the small boats in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Luckily for him, he was able to get a boat that didn't have any park guests in it. It was just one of the many perks of being able to work at Disneyland... though this didn't cheer him up anymore. He still couldn't help but think while he was on the ride, {This is ridiculous... not even the cannon fire from those animatronic boats can keep me from drifting away into thought... I suppose I'm getting too old, and that the magic really is still here, it might just be that I'm becoming more and more unaware of it.... Boy do I need psychiatric help.} The boat was drifting alongside a gigantic ship that was firing cannons at the fort on the other side, but even all of this didn't stop Maynard from being depressed. But suddenly, the coin in his pocket began to shake! Maynard took it out, thinking, {What sort of sick joke did Don pull on me?! Is there a vibrator in this thing?! Hey, what the...}  
  
The coin lit up with a blinding light, causing some hidden speakers to blare out, "NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY, MATEY!!!" And in a flash, the light was gone. Maynard rubbed his eyes, trying to focus his eyes. He blinked once, then twice. The boat had just coasted into the canal that went through the burning city. Everything seemed normal. He just said to himself, still shocked, "What in the heck was that?" Just as he thought everything was fine, he heard a VERY familiar voice emanating from the left side of the boat. "W-Woah, now THAT was interesting." Maynard looked to his left, and saw of all people, Jack Sparrow; dressed in his same outfit from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie! The startled cast member stuttered, "Y-You're Johnny D-Depp?! W-Well how d-did you g-get over here?!?!" He seemed to be ignoring Maynard, as he stood up on the chair on the boat to get a better view of the artificial burning town. "Magnificent! Looks like Tortuga's on fire tonight!" Jack Sparrow quickly noticed a familiar face and yelled out, "Scarlett! Ye might want to be looking over here in this direction, deary! And what's wrong with your face, you're looking a bit... stiff, wouldn't you say?" Little did he know that he was trying to communicate with a lifeless animatronic, even though it resembled a certain red-headed female that he recalled in his mind. The scene he was looking at showed 6 animatronic women being auctioned off to the loathsome pirates(whom also were animatronic) that were on the opposite side.  
  
Before Maynard could get Jack Sparrow's attention, another familiar voice rang out on the boat. This time, on his right, was Will Turner! He was dressed in the same garb that he had on in the film! Maynard grabbed his face and his eyes bulged all cartoon-like, screaming, "What's going on here?! Now Orlando Bloom's on the ride too?!!!" Will Turner stood up on the seat as well, but he looked a bit nervous, "Jack Sparrow! Its you again! But... why are we in Tortuga? And why is everything burning up?!"  
  
Jack Sparrow was a bit confused too, "I don't know, but it makes perfectly good sense to me!" "What?" "Well you see, young Turner, I was busy minding my own on the Black Pearl. I was having myself a drink on the mast, when suddenly, I was... was... was..." Will looked at him a little funny, "Uh... entrapped?"  
  
Jack's face beamed, "Ah! Yes! Entrapped! Entrapped is the word I was searching for! So anyway, I was entrapped in some sort of.... sort of..." "Void?" "Yes! Void! That's the one! So I was trapped in a void, and I wished to be out of it! And so I thought of my happy place, and... here I am!" Will smiled and snapped his fingers, "That's exactly what happened to me! .... Though I don't recall wishing to be in a 'happy place' of any sort." Just then, the boat entered a new area where pirates of all sorts began singing "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me! We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me 'earties yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Jack Sparrow raised his arms in glee, "I LOVE this song! I believe that I should sing along in gay harmony!"   
  
Maynard grinned stupidly and said, "Uh, fellows, can I get a word in, please?" Jack chuckled, "Sure, mate, just after I try to conjure up an explanation for this... this... oh my mind is not cooperating with my soul today..." Will groaned, "Is RIVER the word you're searching for, Sparrow?" Jack's face beamed again, "I was going to use CANAL, but... I guess RIVER would work on a far simpler level. Anyways I was trying to conjure up an explanation for why this river is running through Tortuga." Maynard's mind was racing with many different things, but one thought that stood out was this, and he needed to get it out quickly.  
  
And so he shouted, "Guys?" Jack Sparrow groaned and lazily asked, "What is it you want to say, tall and.... gray... one?" Maynard just replied, "I don't care if you're Johnny Depp or not, you're not supposed to be standing on the seats while the ride is moving." Jack Sparrow just laughed, "Ride? My friend, life IS a ride, and I'll stand up whenever I want!" Maynard tried to act normal, even if he was talking to 'Johnny Depp', and exclaimed, "That wouldn't be smart of you, sir..."  
  
Jack just snickered, "Now... who are you to tell Captain Jack Sparrow what to d-..." Just then, Jack Sparrow's head got hit by a low stone arch, and got knocked back onto the row of seats behind Maynard. Will reached out his hand, and sarcastically said, "Did that knock some sense into you?" Jack groggily grabbed Will's hand and pulled himself up, "I do think I deserved that..."  
  
To be continued~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, whaddya think? Reviews and comments would be nice to get, lol. I hope to death that nobody has done this idea before, well, when it comes to PotC that is. ^_^;  
  
-Rob 


End file.
